1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to jet or rocket engines. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hydrogen gas generator for jet engines that has a photon and ion-producing hydrogen generator for disassociating hydrogen from water in the combustion chamber of a jet engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rising cost and diminishing supply of hydrocarbon fuels, e.g., gasoline, have increased the criticality of developing or finding alternative fuels. This is especially true in the commercial and military aviation industry where costly, high quality fuels are required to power the jet engines of commercial freight and passenger airliners and various military aircraft. Furthermore, pollution caused by burning hydrocarbon fuels is suspected of creating and/or contributing to a greenhouse effect in the atmosphere, thereby creating problems that may have a bearing on the future course of human civilization.
The use of hydrogen as a fuel to power engines has been contemplated for many years. Hydrogen is one of the most abundant elements on earth, and combustion of this abundant element produces pollution-free water. Unfortunately, hydrogen is highly volatile and poses many risks when stored in large quantities, thus creating many problems in making the gas available for storage at public airport facilities and on military bases. The art would certainly welcome a device that could safely and efficiently utilize a virtually inexhaustible supply of a common element (hydrogen) to power jet engines that would also result in production of pollution-free byproducts. Thus, a hydrogen gas generator for jet engines solving the aforementioned problems is desired.